games of a shinobi nation
by writersblock-no-jutsu
Summary: jutsu are one thing. games are another. when a god gets involved? well you get a lot of blood, a gamer with a rage problem and a hero complex and finally a very, very large bill for collateral damage. "GOD DAMN IT BLOODBORN!" please review fairly
1. game on

**_I do not own naruto_**

(before I start… I wish to address a few things about my fictions. Firstly, grammar and spelling.. I am not the best writer. Ok so I know my grammar is not the best nor my spelling so please, try to ignore any mistakes and just enjoy the story. In the case of my more common readers, you may notice that I have removed a good amount of my fictions. This is because I am wiping my slate clean. Naruto seishin, rebirth of the intoner and dusty fox will continue, along with this fiction but other than that, no more. If you wish to take up any of the fictions that I have removed for yourself, I have listed them on my profile. Simply PM me and I will give you the details

On that note… ON TO THE STORY!)

Konoha. A village made equal parts joyful comadré and hateful secrets. Civilians and inexperienced ninja leave its walls and enter them with false dreams and hopes of a future that they most likely will never have. Its higher figures know the truth, living lives filled with bitter poison and honeyed words. Lies, lies, LIES, **LIES!**.. however a few saw through both veils. They.. well. They were the downtrodden. The orphans. The poor and the weak. One such person was currently at this time, enjoying a small session of leisure before his time at the academy. Or he would be if he wasn't currently playing..

 **"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT BLOODBORNE!"…** a rage game. The classic shape of a single white controller smashing through a window revealed the boy inside, blond hair and azure eyes filled with rage as they glared at the tv and the game over screen that it showed. This boy, was naruto. , jinchuriki of the kyuubi no yoko and at this time, one very pissed off gamer. Taking a few seconds to re-acquire his rational mind, the boy stepped over to the window and sighed, activating the inbuilt reparation seal. Going down to the road where his controller lay, naruto waved to the few neighbours of his that didn't hate his guts. "another all nighter naruto?". "yeah asuma, trynna get past rahm. I swear if it wasn't for the fact he's a fucking spider of all things, I'd have probably done it by now".

Chuckling at the boy's words, asuma sarutobi stubbed out his cigarettes and smiled, checking his watch. "well you'd better hurry kid, the academy starts in 5. Don't worry, I'll lock up for ya". Naruto nodded and shouted his thanks, taking off down the street in his classic orange jumpsuit with a wide-spread grin on his face. The reason? Because today was the day he would become a fully fledged gennin of his village, one step closer to becoming a name that was respected in his village and maybe, just maybe find out why people hated him so much. Asuma on the other hand, simply shook his head and walked into naruto's apartment, switching off the console and tv, smiling as he looked at the collection of digital games the boy had racked up. "heh.. if I didn't know better, I'd say he was researching these for a fighting style". Shaking the outrageous idea from his mind, asuma left the apartment and locked the door, leaving the apartment as quiet as possible.

 ** _With naruto_**

Gasping for breath as he sat down next to the king of brooding, naruto laid his head on the table and sighed, enjoying the cold wood against his skin. "oi naruto". Groaning at having his rest disturbed, the blond turned to face a boy with a puppy on his hood, holding out a small plastic blue case. "thanks for lending me this man, did it all night. Didn't know that you had such good taste in video games dude". Nodding with a smile, naruto took the case and put it In his jacket, looking over the disk for any damage. "yeah well, we were lucky that the science department made them. who knew violent games could be used to help shinobi with ptsd huh?". Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of one iruka umino, teacher of the class.

"ok class, please get to your seats so we can proceed with the written test. All you need to do is answer 5 questions, each of varying difficulty that are worth 25% each.". shaking his head at the glaringly obvious last minuet change to the test. _"probably the council's doing, making it easier for the civvie born"._ He watched as mizuki-sensei laid the test in front of him, yawning as he gazed over the questions. _"easy, hard, easy, hard, wont be able to answer- no wait.. easy. Damn, if I can answer these, they must be taking it easy on the students."._ hearing the bell for the exam start, he picked up his pencil and planned out the question in his head… missing iruki looking right at him with a smile.

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _"you asked to see me iruka?". The teacher looked up to see the hokage enter his office with a kind smile, the type of smile you could only find on those who has seen too much in their life and now simply wished to enjoy their life. "yes hokage-sama, I was wondering if I could speak with you about naruto..". sighing, the older man took a seat, looking at the test on the desk. "did he fail another test again iruka..?". he was surprised when the teacher shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he spoke. "exactly the opposite. He scored 95/100 points! But.. it's how he referred to the answer. He used a video game as reference and came up with a.. pretty damn good answer if I say so myself". Taking the sheet for himself, the old man looked it over with surprise in his eyes._

 ** _"how I would dispose of an enemy base filled with hostile shinobi-by naruto Uzumaki._**

 ** _to put it simply, I would choose a way that would both dispose of the building and the assailants within. first I would procure some type of explosive weaponry on sight, to make sure the added weight or bags needed would not hold me back upon infiltration. Then, I would wait till any patrols or guards were changing over shifts, taking out a soon to switch shinobi covertly and dispose of the body in a nearby bush or other hiding spot, using the transformation jutsu to take his/her place, plant the explosives at the structural weak spots and places that sustain the building's weight, detonating them after fleeing the site which would destroy the structure and crush the shinobi within_**

 ** _References used: red faction guerrilla ps3."._**

 _The hokage sat there, jaw dropped as he read the writing over again and again. "t-this is.. genius! How the hell did naruto get this idea!?". The teacher could only shrug, looking over the other tests on his desk. "to be honest lord third.. I think naruto seems to be learning more from these video games then he is the academy. I would like to request that naruto be 'donated' a collection of digital and disk games from the science department's newest collection in order to see just what he can learn. And.. maybe_ _ **that**_ _forbidden jutsu from the scroll of seals." the third just nodded, looking him in the eyes. "if he graduates I shall give him that jutsu AND the kagebunshin. He could put both to use and become a true prodigy if we mould this talent correctly. I trust you with his education directly iruka.. good luck"._

 _Flashback-over_

Iruka watched with a small smile as naruto sped through the specialised questions that the hokage had permitted that he give the boy, edited from the original test. His smile only grew when the bell went a second time, signalling the end of the exam as naruto put his pencil down with a satisfied smile. "ok. You will be given a quick 10 minute rest period before we move onto the physical portions of this exam. Please take this time to relax your mind and maybe stretch before the sparing". Of course, he knew only half the class would actually listen to his advice, his eyes trained on naruto before he left the room as he watched the boy take a small black oval device out of his pocket.

Naruto on the other hand sighed in happiness as he put his headphones on, looking at the screen as his thumbs worked the buttons on the device. "hey dobe". Turning to the right, naruto looked at the pink haired girl who stood next to him. "move out of the way, I want to sit next to sasuke kun!". sighing, naruto turned the device off and took the headphones out. "you could be a little more polite sakura-chan.. its not like I wanted to sit next to him." He missed his eyes glow for a second in the reflection of the windows, as did everyone else when sakura's eyes did exactly the same thing, a slightly guilty glint entering them. "o-oh.. yeah.. I suppose I should have thought about that, sorry naruto.. please may I sit there?". Smiling as she seemed to quickly change her attitude, naruto nodded and moved out of the way politely, sitting back down and continuing with his game.

"..is that a PSP? I thought no one owned them anymore?". Naruto had to physically try to hide his surprise at that, hearing his crush actually willingly talk to him about games of all things. "u-um.. yeah. I carry it around just to keep my energy in control.. don't want to annoy people you know?". He actually had to resist blushing when she got closer, her eyes wide and lips curved into a smile "oh I know this game! Daxter right? The spinoff of jak and daxter?". He nodded, smiling back. They didn't notice the rest of the class leaning over his shoulders, watching him play the small device, for what remained of the break. When the time finally ran out, he was surprised to see them all walking away and actually PRAISING him on his talents.

Shaking the fog from his mind, he stood up and walked over to the doors with a wide grin. Now would be the time he showed his new-found skills that he had 'borrowed' from a few of the games he had gotten. Walking up to the group of students, he smiled as iruka finished explaining the point system and aims of the ranged test. "would anyone like to go first?" of course, naruto stepped forward first and smiled, looking at the weapons before him. Picking up the kunai first, he took a second to balance the weight and then surprised the class by holding the kunai by the tip of the blade. "HAH the dobe cant even hold a kunai right!" "actually this is a real way of throwing a knife or kunai. You reduce the amount thrown in return for accuracy and power.. and if you have enough hand to eye coordination, you can do this".

He then proceeded to move his hands in a blur, the kunai's disappearing in a few seconds and re-appearing in the bullseye, the last one wedged between the dummy's eyes as it shook from the strength of the hit. "hows that sensei?" "well.. 10/10 but I'm going to have to retract a point for the unorthodox way of throwing the kunai ok?". Naruto nodded, happy with the score as he then proceeded to get a perfect 10 with the shuriken, walking away whisteling. The following hour was boring to be frank, watching the students perform their own throwing techniques and speeds. He was happy to see that only he, sakura, sasuke and surprisingly ino were able to get the top scores, with he and sakura tying.

Next was the part he was looking forward to.. sparing. Steeping up to the ring, he smiled as he watched them be given lot numbers. _"number 9 eh.. why does that number feel special to me?"_ shaking off the feeling, he looked around to see who had the number 10. And he was mildly taken aback to see just who had the paper in HER hands. Yakumo kurama, a genjutsu heiress who was only introduced to the class a few months prior, shifted awkwardly as she looked back at him, her eyes filled with what seemed like a mixture of fear and nerve. As the first fight began, he watched as she walked over to him.

"h..hello.. n-naruto. Looks like.. we're going to be fighting..". ignoring her very shy and seemingly nervous way of speaking, he waved her off with a smile. "don't worry, this is only a friendly spar. I wont hurt you too bad.. if I can land a hit at all". Nodding with a small smile, yakumo turned to face the fight which had already progressed into the end of the third fight, sakura and ino currently… driving each other's face into the dirt and pulling out clumps of hair. "..they.. really don't fight well… do they?" "no they don't. ino's stance is all wrong and one wrong move could lead to her ankle being snapped and sakura is broadcasting her attacks like a fucking stereo.. sorry for the language". Giggling at the boy, yakumo just waved him off and watched until iruka got involved, calling a tie.

"ok… next fight, sasuke Uchiha vs shino aburame" "sensei I wish to forfit". Turning to shino, the teacher motioned for him to explain. "my combat mainly resides in the mid -long distance and in close range, requires extra work. Against fighters such as the Uchiha, I am at a very high disadvantage. I will glady would be a rather.. humiliating defeat". The teacher simply nodded, mizuki grinning as he watched the two fighters enter the ring next. "yakumo kurama vs naruto Uzumaki. are the fighters ready?". Receiving a shaky nod from yakumo and a thumbs up from naruto, he stepped out of the ring. "HAJIME!"

Naruto was quick to end the fight, knowing that mizuki would judge him unfairly if he didn't. ducking under yakumo's rather clumsy punch, he quickly put two palms to the inside of her elbow and outside of her wrist, bending her arm and sweeping her legs out from under her and pinning yakumo to the ground with his arm pressing her own to her neck, his fist against her forhead. "dead.." that one word signalled the end of the fight, yakumo hiding her eyes with her hair as naruto got off of her. "winner naruto uzumaki.. 10/10 for the speed and efficacy of the fight". Of course, naruto wasn't focusing on iruka.. but rather the girl who he had, only now realising, just humiliated in front of their entire class. His guilt only tripled when mizuki dragged her aside, alerting her to the fact that due to her low score in the physical tests… she had failed.

Naruto was, for lack of a better way of saying it, shattered. He had caused a sweet, kind hearted girl to fail in taking one step closer to her dream.. his form never left her as she ran from the academy grounds, crying. "….i'm sorry…"

 **Back inside**

Sighing as he took a seat, naruto watched with lidded and saddened eyes as iruka alerted the class to yakumo's and a few other's failures. He was going to remain silent until one boy spoke "bah, who cares about that yakumo girl. I heard she nearly killed her entire clan when her bloodline went haywire!". Naruto growled lightly as he heard that, feeling a strange flame ignite in the deapths of his stomach. Now let it be known that naruto had no real feelings for yakumo, but rather had a very VERY strong code that he lived by. It was only one code but if you broke it around him, he would want to break YOU. He never really did anything.. but this time it was different. Letting the flame grow, he and the class never noticed his azure eyes glow with chakra, locking onto the boy.

Next thing anyone new, the boy was shivering randomly and speaking to his neighbours about feeling like death himself had crawled up his spine. "psst.. dobe.. you're releasing killing intent.. stop". The surprise of hearing sasuke whisper to him was enough to knock naruto from his thoughts, looking back at him. "huh?". "you were releasing killing intent at that kid.. be careful next time, you could get kicked out for that..". nodding and accepting the rather strange advice from sasuke, naruto turned to look at the board once more. He watched them all pass or fail, some running from the room and others walking happily into the next class until finally, it was just him and ino left. "naruto, if you could come down here and perform the basic three?".

Nodding, he leapt the desk and walked down to the front, passing a small "good luck" to ino as he walked by her. Taking a second to compose himself, naruto just smiled and clicked his fingers as he switched with one of the logs supplied, making iruka chuckle at the choice in style. "next, transformation". Nodiing, naruto silently put his hands together and smirked as smoke covered his form, in his place now a tall grizzled man of middle age, dark brown hair and a grey skintight military suit with a grey bandana around his head, a truly growly and deep voice coming from the man. "kept ya waiting huh? Iroqios pliskin, Lt. JR grade". Of course iruka had to laugh at naruto for this, knowing he would transform into one of his favourite videogame characters. "ok _snake_ , pretty accurate and honestly, I couldn't tell the difference. Now.. clones."

Sighing and nodding, naruto proceeded to make three flimsy clones, one of them seemingly dead on the ground. "…I failed didn't i?" "actually naruto, you just passed. Your written exam brings you to 70/100 points overall, the lowest passing grade we can give. You will be placed as dead last but, you pass. Please take your headband and join your fellow gennin in the class beside us.". the blond nodded with a smile, taking the blue bit of cloth and tying it around his forhead, grinning as he walked into the class and accepted the applause he got from his small group of friends. "NICE ONE NARUTO!" "YOU GO NARU!"

Taking a mock bow, naruto leapt over a desk and sat down, waiting for the exams to be officially over so he could leave the academy… it was a surprisingly long wait.

 ** _Later_**

Naruto was.. well he was stumped. His jiji had walked in on him in the middle of a 'rahm session' as he had come to call it, asked that he come with him and now, he was awaiting the old man's return in his office. All he knew was that he was receiving something as a reward for his graduation. His thoughts were stopped when the older man walked in with a kind smile, holding in his hands two small red scrolls with the sign for forbidden on them. "well naruto, I am sure you are wondering what it is you are going to be receiving?". Naruto nodded, smiling as he took the two scrolls carefully like they were made of glass. "these naruto are two jutsu that I feel you can put to use as well as a handy replacement for your clone jutsu. The one on the left is the shadow clone jutsu. It takes a lot of chakra, which we both know you possess by the truck-full. The clones are fully solid and anything they learn or experience, you will get the memories".

Naruto was ecstatic at that, knowing that if it wasn't for the clone jutsu he would have already passed and been on a team with his friend rock lee. _"I wonder how bushy brows is doing anyway?"._ But he quickly snapped back to the real world when he noticed the serious look on his jiji's face, knowing it was about the second scroll in his hands.

"now naruto.. let me tell you about a very old and very powerful jutsu which goes by the name of.. **soul projection"**


	2. awakening of a champion

**_I do not own naruto or any of the mentioned games/franchises_**

Naruto stood there in silence, watching the old man as the jutsu's name spun in his mind. He rolled it on his tongue once, twice, three times before speaking his question. "soul.. projection..? what is that?". opening the scroll, naruto looked at it before hiruzen laid it on the desk, sitting in his chair with his hands on the desk. "the soul projection jutsu naruto, is very… very dangerous if used wrong. It can be only used under one of three circumstances. At the death and destruction of another soul as payment.. the user accepts selling his soul to the death god….or if the user is a jinchuriki". Now.. naruto knew that his grandfather would never hurt him. Would never EVER consider causing him pain. So that left only the last circumstance to choose, but that left him with one question.

"whats a.. power of human sacrifice?". His voice was filled with what could be considered fear, maybe even dread. Because he knew.. he knew that the truth was, he was a 'jinchuriki' and that ment something.. something bad.. maybe something great. ".. a jinchuriki naruto-kun.. is.. something that truly, I feel should never have been made. It is a great.. great burden that has made some of the greatest weapons.. but sadly the most tragic shinobi. A jinchuriki naruto is.." his words were cut off by the arrival of a panting, panicked mizuki as he crashed through the door. "HOKAGE-SAMA! YAKUMO KURAMA HAS STOLEN THE SCROLL OF SEALS!"

The old man said nothing, instead flaring his chakra as the anbu in his office leapt out the windows. "I'm sorry naruto but we need to speak about this later…. Naruto?". Turning, he saw that both scrolls were gone and that a previously closed window was now open.. a shadow leaping across the rooftops. _"bring her back naruto.. maybe you can find out why she felt the need to do this"._ with naruto, he kept running across the rooftops as he held the scrolls in his hands, running towards a location where he could feel chakra flaring. _"it's what I'd do if I had a scroll full of jutsu, practice.."_

He kept running, ignoring the two shadows near him as they followed him, one knowing of his partner and the other ignorant. They stayed behind as the boy entered the trees, heading off over the village walls where the anbu let him and them past. Naruto sighed as he got close to the clearing where he watched yakumo train, screaming the jutsu out again and again as the last of her chackre trickled away like water. "w-why… why can't I do it..". stepping into the clearing, naruto cleared his throat, startling the girl. "you have no chakra left.. and considering the amount I can sense that it needs, you lost the needed amount after your first attempt..".

Yakumo said nothing, instead quickly rolling up the scroll and pulling out a kunai with tear filled eyes. "NO! I'M SO CLOSE, I CANT GIVE UP, N-not here.. n..not now..". her voice, and grip on the tool slackened as she slowly gave into chakra exhaustion, stumbling against the tree with tears falling freely down her cheeks. "..w..why..". sighing and walking over to the girl, naruto stood over her with his own kunai drawn. She closed her eyes, awaiting pain for what she had figured out was an act of treason.. only to feel the strap on the scroll be cut, opening her eyes to see naruto retie it over his own body. "come on.. jiji will want to know why you did this".

Nodding, she was about to accept the outstretched hand.. until it was pinned to the tree next to her by a kunai, naruto's scream of pain filling the clearing. "awe, look at the demon acting all kind for the failure". Grunting as he pulled the kunai loose, and freeing his hand from it's blade, naruto let his body hide yakumo's from another rain of shuriken.. only for another to hide HIM. "GAH!" catching the falling body, naruto was caught back to see iruka umino with a giant shuriken in his back, surrounded by 7 smaller stars. "s-sensei!?". "n-naruto..yakumo..r-run.. mizuki wants the scroll.. he'll kill you..".

Without another word, yakumo took off into the bushes.. naruto on the other hand was not as fortunate, having been weighed down by the scroll.. and mizuki "don't you want to know why you're hated naruto!?". The boy stopped on the spot, iruka's cries for him to run falling on deaf ears as they listened out for the answer. "…why.." the question echoed throughout the clearing like a scream in the night. It was no louder than the wind in the trees, yet hit like a chakra infused punch. "well little shit, that would be because 13 years ago, on SUCH a WONDEROUS DAY, the nine tailed fox attacked. Now you can't kill a bijuu, so do you know what the yondame did? He sealed it inside a newborn child.. now what is your birthday _demon fox?"_

…

The silence inside the clearing was deafening.. and the rage in naruto's eyes was blinding, the once azure eyes now a dark blood-red "what… so that's why I'm called a human sacrifice… they sacrificed my humanity to make me into a weapon…". The two sensei's watched as azure and crimson chakra swirled around the boy . iruka was scared for his life, mizuki?.. laughing. "I KNEW I WAS RIGHT! TOU ARE A DEMON!". Taking the second shuriken off his back, mizuki let it loose as it spun towards naruto.. only for iruka to take this one as well, a sickening sound of flesh being severed and bone impaled ringing out as he knocked naruto onto the ground.

"s-sensei.. why!?" "because.. Because we're the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there… My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me... And know my name. My school wasn't good enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things And then I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that's how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more… I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

Naruto laid there in shock. He didn't know if the wetness on his cheeks was iruka's tears or his. All he knew was one thing.. he refused to let this bastard hurt anyone else, ever again… he ignored mizuki's taunts and bragging about killing the demon child, instead taking the shuriken out of iruka as carefully as he could, clenching his shaking fists. "awe is the demon sad? Is he trying to protect the weak?" "shut.. up..". the pure rage in naruto's voice was enough to make even mizuki flinch, but what scared him more was the hand sign his hands were slowly making.

"you dared to hurt iruka-sensei.." his hands came together

"you dared to lie.. and manipulate yakumo…" his fingers crossed over each other.

"but worst of all… worst of all.. YOU BETRAYED THE OLD MAN! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

With that single shout, the clearing exploded into life, hundreds of orange jumpsuits coming into life in the trees and on the floor.. all glaring at a shaking mizuki. "now.. you pay.." without another word, they leapt into action and laid down the royal smackdown onto mizuki, his screams of pain being the only sign he was even there in the orange storm. His arms flailed, taking out as many clones as he could.. and then, when he got one free, he took the chance to down a purple looking potion. Within seconds his body transformed into a monster; fur and stripes covering his body into what looked like a bipedal tiger.

That is when things went wrong.. clone after clone were laid waste to, claws shredding them apart and rendering them nothing but smoke in the air. Naruto tried, oh he tried to make them as quick as they were destroyed but his inexperience with the jutsu proved to hold him back.. and mizuki capitalized on this, slamming him against and through a tree, pinning him to the one behind it. He didn't have time to catch his breath either as mizuki slammed fist after fist into his stomach, causing his vision to darken and mouth to fill with bile and blood as he felt his chest slowly cave in. _"i-is this it.. i..is this how I die..?... n-no! I refuse to die here!"_ following the instructions that he had memorised from the scroll, naruto rose his hands from mizuki's arm and placed them on his chest, above his heart.

 _"SOUL PROJECTION NO JUTSU!... w..what?.. why isn't it happening! it said to fill my heart with chakra!...unless…"_ naruto sighed internally, his consciousness fading as he felt his lungs screaming for air. _"f-fox.. i..i don't know.. i..if you can hear me…but..please.. help me… just.. just a little of your chakra.. please…"_. At the sound of silence, naruto's eyes watered as he awaited the darkness to fully take him. **_"…..use it well…ningen.."_** the boy's eyes widened as the flame from before burned within him, all of it heading straight for his heart. Taking the chance by the horns, naruto closed his eyes tight and performed the jutsu.. his last.. hope.

 **"SOUL PROJECTION NO JUTSU!"**

 **Unknown area**

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the rush of power he felt within him, but not to the face of mizuki as he expected. No, instead he stood face to face with.. himself? The void was dark.. black.. empty. The only item that he saw was a mirror, tall and wide as him as his reflection lay on the other side. "what.. is this?" **_"this naruto.. is your soul"._** Jumping at the over voice, naruto looked around the void but saw no one. **_"in the mirror kid"_**. Slowly turning back, the blond let his eyes widen as his gaze met that of his reflection.. or rather whatever took it's place. The creature there now was.. him. But at the asme time, something he NEW was supernatural. The eitherial white glow around him with eyes shining such a magnificent blue made him seem almost.. godly.

"w… who are you?" **_"me? I'm you.. or rather, I've taken your form so as to make sure you remain comfortable. My name however.. well that doesn't matter. I'm here to help you with the mechanisms of your jutsu now that the fox is gone"._** Naruto's eyes widened at that, trying to call apon the flame that he felt before.. only to feel a dark emptiness. "What happened to him..?". sighing, the reflection slicked it's hair back, looking at naruto with a lazy gaze. **_"dead. Don't worry, when you die he'll come back so he has nothing to worry about. But you sacrificed him to me when you used that jutsu"._** Naruto was taken aback at that, unable to understand just WHO this person was.. and he wanted to know. As if he had actually red the boy's mind, the figure smiled before speaking.

 ** _"fine, fine… I can see you won't stop giving me that look until I reveal my identity. I… am archon. The primordial being of dimensional travel and gateways. Pleasure to make your acquaintance kid",_** taking a few seconds to actually process what the reflection had said to him, naruto quickly got into a clumsy and rushed bow. "i-I apologise for my rudeness archon-sama!". Archon on the other hand just waved him off, chuckling. **_"don't kid, as my champion, you don't have anything to worry about. Just archon is fine.. now. Let's see what you can do shall we? It took a lot of time and effort to get this jutsu into your hands kid"._** Nodding in agreement, naruto watched as archon lengthened the mirror to lengths that he could not even see past.

 ** _"now.. let me explain a little thing about soul projection. Unlike what some would believe, you are not actually using your actual soul for any of this. what you will be doing is allowing the 'souls' or 'bodies' of weapons and tools from other dimensions to cross over into this one, as long as you are in contact with it. Following me so far kid?"_** naruto nodded, his eyes wide and jaw dropped as he heard what he would consider, a pretty overpowered jutsu. **_"good. Now that you have used this jutsu, you have officially opened the gate inside you and so, by using your chakra you can now call these items forth. And before you know what to bring out, let me give you a little word of advice. As soon as a fictional universe is made IN DETAIL, like movies or books or even those video games of yours, the dimension is made. So don't be surprised if you start swinging around yamato or rebellion any time soon"_**

Naruto had to repress a laugh at that, mainly because his meant went straight towards using a _special_ weapon from a game he knew as saints row on a certain traitor. **_"hey, stop thinking about that and listen."_** "y-yes sorry archon". Sighing, the reflection looked at naruto with a serious gaze **_"now don't think that you're some godlike being now. Because I'm giving you a challenge.. you can only call from video games since you like to play them so much. and you're not allowed to use ANY elemental jutsu.. chakra is another matter, but any elemental jutsu is forbidden. Also any and ALL weapons that change time and space are NOT allowed. That means weapons like the dagger of time.. I don't want my champion being too strong and arrogant.. got that?"_**

Nodding in understanding, naruto just smiled and chuckled "sure thing! I don't want people to think I'm already hokage material, it'll take all the fun away from working my way up to it!". With his eyes closed, naruto missed the look of pride in archon's eyes. **_"damn.. not even an hour and this kid's already impressed me… but he's dying, and slowly.. I need to wrap this up. OI!"_** being knocked out of his daze with the shout, naruto quickly recomposed himself and stood at attention. **_"now. You are dying. Your lung has collapsed, a rib has pierced your stomach and I would say you have… 2 hours before you die. And that's because I'm using what energy I Can from within you to stop the blood. I can only keep it up for an hour before you start to feel it so you need to deal with mizuki and get the hospital ASAP… got it?"_**

Nodding with a serious face, naruto closed his eyes and tried to focus on calling forth a weapon from the gate. **_"kid.. you don't need to do that here. Just.. just get out already before you make yourself look constipated again"._** Receiving a mental 'boot' to the stomach, naruto flew backwards out of the void and into a blinding white light, his eyes closing due to the intensity. Back in the real world, mizuki had let naruto's body go as he presumed the boy's slumber for death and was currently pinning yakumo to the ground as the girl kicked and screamed. His rational human mind was long gone, in it's place a horrific beastial instinct. Kill, eat… **_mate…_**

But now? Now it was one word. One simple word. That word was caused by the ungodly glow coming from naruto's body as he stood, holding out his arm as chakra flowed down it. The space next to his arm rippled like freshly disturbed water as a set of hilts emerged from it, the items springing out chains that fused themselves to naruto's very skin. Then to emerge were the most evil looking blades anyone had ever saw, the very metal GLOWING with what seemed to be liquid flames.. the blades jagged and handguards littoral screaming skulls, this combined with the whirlwind of chakra surrounding naruto gave birth to mizuki's most base instinct. The instinct all _prey_ felt when in the presence of an alpha…

 **Run.**

"…..die…" without a single warning, mizuki's side exploded in pain as the chains expanded, letting naruto throw the blade forth and impale him, the spikes on the blade hooking into him and pulling him forth, headfirst into the blade of naruto's other sword. It was over in a second.. or so naruto had hoped. It seemed the man still retained his knowledge of ninjutsu, explaining the log he had just torn asunder… and the fist that had caught him from the side. Being knocked back a few feet, mizuki grinned as his instincts began to be overpowered by his arrogance and pride. "NARUTO RUN! YOU CANT BEAT HIM!". The shout came from yakumo, the poor girl's clothing now mere shreds as she attempted to cover her body. But naruto did not run, he simply stood as the blades of chaos faded. _"strength didn't work.. lets try speed!"_. Once more the air rippled, this time mizuki running at naruto to prevent the calling of his next weapon. But he was fatally caught off guard as naruto pulled out a strange L shaped tool, the last thing he saw or heard being the flash of the barrel and a deafening crack of sound.

Naruto on the other hand smiled, letting the SOCOM-USP fall from his grip and also fade. "s-so chakra makes good bullets.. nice to know..". without another word, he let himself fall to the ground as darkness finally claimed him, his form being caught before he hit the ground. "anko… take the girl and iruka. Kakashi you grab the scroll. I'll take naruto to the hospital.. and call a council meeting for me. we have some teams to re-arrange".


	3. the first wind blows through the trees

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY MENTIONED FRANCHISES. I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS OMELETTE- OH. WAIT.. NOPE ITS GONE._**

The sounds of the birds in the trees signalled the rise of the early sun. children coming from homes for school, parents heading off to work and the shinobi of Konoha heading off to earn their daily bread. Some walked through the streets as others leapt over rooftops, and others.. heh. Others just didn't bother, using the shunshin to cross great distances. For hiruzen sarutobi, he had just walked through the main doors of the hospital on his way to see his pseudo grandson, in his hands a briefcase and set of documents. "excuse me, which room is naruto Uzumaki in?" "oh hokage-sama. Uzumaki-san requested he be moved to a private wing because one of his ward neighbours wasn't.. accommodating. He is in room K-9"

Holding back a chuckle at the indirect coincidence that naruto would be put in that room, the old man made his way to the room and smiled as he passed the recovering and healed patients who were on their way out of the hospital. _"it's always nice to see the children so energetic"_ letting the mood of the hospital keep his spirits high, hiruzen opened the door to naruto's room and smiled to watch him sitting up and looking out the window. "naruto". Turning to the old man, the boy flashed a quick grin that then turned into a pained smile "h-hey jiji. Guess mizuki got me good huh..?" nodding, the old man came over and sat next to the boy.

"naruto.. iruka tells me that some interesting things happened last night.. such as you using a jutsu I told you to be careful with". Sighing and nodding, naruto proceeded to recount the events of the night before. When he was finished, the old man was sitting there with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. "so.. to put it simply. You not only have a dimensional gate within you but you also have the blessing of a god, no longer have the nine tails within you AND access to weapons we can only wish to get our hands on?". Receiving a nod in return for his question, hiruzen sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"….nope. I'm not dealing with this. the anbu can tell the council, right now I just need some sake and BBQ. And you naruto, need new clothes". Sighing and nodding, naruto smiled sheepishly as he looked at the shredded remains of his only orange jumpsuit before it was drawn to the briefcase placed on his lap. "100,000 ryo. The price of killing a traitor and retrieving the scroll.. should be enough to get some decent clothing. There's a white shirt and black pants in there as well so you can actually get to the store" chuckling at the relieved face on the boy, hiruzen stood and sighed as he walked back to the door. "I need to actually be there to help the council understand what's happened. make sure you don't choose something like that jumpsuit this time?"

Nodding, naruto smiled and began to get dressed, grabbing the briefcase and leaving via the window a few seconds later. What he didn't notice was a set of green eyes following him as the owner's hands clenched the flowers and the door handle she was holding. When he finally arrived in the middle of the village, he was surprised to see how the villagers simply ignored or even smiled at him. Taking it as just another blessing of a good day, he continued to calmly walk down the village streets, passing store after store. He was tempted to go into a weapons store that had a new shipment of swords, but his new ability stopped him. Instead, a small little corner shop caught his attention. What caught it wasn't that it was small, no. it was that it was unowned, and had a decently sized apartment above it.

"looking at the old habanero place kid?" turning to the voice, naruto saw a fairly tall man in a suit, smiling at him. "um.. yeah. I was just thinking it looked like a nice place to live. Too bad I probably don't have enough to buy it., my apartment cost around 80,000.". he was surprised to see the man's eyes widen, shaking his head. "kid you got ripped off. This place alone can be fully brought and paid for, for good for only around… 50,000? Give or take. I own it you see but the previous buyer unfortunately died on his way to purchase it so I'm looking for anyone willing to take it off my hands. If you want I can make you a deal".

Smiling and nodding at the man's words, naruto followed him to the store and grinned at the inside. It was a purely wooden interior, the smell of aged yet strong wood filling his nose. The stands and racks lay empty which, for reasons he did not know, saddened him. "they look like they're almost begging for a weapon to be laid apon them.. don't they". Nodding, naruto looked around with a small smile. "now, the upstairs is the actual apartment and it's no different from the normal apartment blocks you find. Fully furnished living room, two bedrooms, kitchen and bathroom. Out back is a forge area and workshop if you want to start the store up"

Naruto hummed as he looked around, smiling as he saw that both the apartment and store were well cared for and had recently been tended to. "what was this deal you suggested mr..umm" chuckling, the man held out his card which was pure black with only a single blue wolf on it. "just call me lupin. And the deal is this.. I will give this place to you for 30,000 IF you set up a monthly payment of a 1/3 of whatever you make off the store. Or you pay 50,000 here and now and we'll leave our business here?". Scratching the back of his neck, naruto held up two fingers. "I have enough to buy it.".

Nodding, lupin got a small file out of his jacket and a pen, signing it before giving it to naruto and watching with a smile as he too signed it before giving him half the money in the briefcase "and like that mr Uzumaki, you are now a proud home-owner. I will personally pay for a D-rank mission to move your possessions over by the end of the day. I hope you enjoy your day". With that, the man left the store and naruto before turning the corner. Enveloping himself into a puff of smoke, it revealed a man with grey hair, a mask and his headband over one eye. _"well sensei, I hope naruto enjoy's his mother's house.. it took a lot of convincing to let hokage-sama let him have it"._

Back with the boy in question, naruto sighed as he took what remained of the money and left HIS home, walking right over the street to the first store he saw. "higurashi's claws and pelts..?". walking in, the boy was surprised to see a BEAR of a man standing behind the counter, his eyes trained on the giant battleaxe he was sharpening. "um.. hello?" "come in kid, I'll be right with you in a second". Nodding as he walked in, naruto smiled as he walked around the store. Finally, when he came back to the front, he watched as the large man walked around the counter. "so. What are ya looking for kid?" "um.. clothes. And books on forging weapons as well as the minerals to do so".

he was surprised when the man got exactly what he needed onto the counter from a box beside him, smirking at him. "I saw you buy the place over the road kid, I'm glad someone finally took up kushina's old place. Me and her had a business deal, she makes weapons for me to sell, she gets half the revenue. We do the same for her, or you if you wish to continue.". nodding vigorously at the man's offer, naruto quickly got the money out of his briefcase… before his arm was grabbed by strangely feminine yet callused hands. "oh no you don't, we're getting you into some real clothes first to fit that headband of yours mister!".

He didn't have any time to react before he was pulled back into the depths of the shop's many shelves and racks. He had outfit after outfit thrown at him by the mysterious bun-haired girl before his eyes widened at the one glimpse he got of her face. "TEN-TEN!?" she stopped, turning back with wide eyes as she looked at naruto. "whiskers!? You finally lost the orange monstrosity!?". Pouting at the girl, he decided to get his own back by throwing the clothing back at her, smirking as she tripped and fell face first into the ground. "ow..". ignoring her, the blond just smiled and looked around on his own. He was about to give up, not wanting any cliché outfits that ninja usually wore, when he spotted a set of clothes that just screamed at him.

Nabbing them and running into the dressing room, he came out a few minuets later to an annoyed ten-ten and slightly amused father as they gazed at his new outfit. In the place of his top was a long-sleeved black jacket with dark blue lightning bolts down his sleeves and arms and even darker blue fur on the ends of the sleeves and rim of the hood. His chest was covered by black bandages that were actually sewn together into a sort of male crop-top while his pants were a set of black skinny jeans that hugged his form while allowing him to still move capably. Finally his feet were covered with black spiked boots, his hands covered by similar gloves.

Ten-ten had the decency to blush and whistle at the look, nodding in appreciation "damn, for a gamer you have an athletes bod! But it's missing something.." the mad next to her nodded, drawing her attention before she clicked her fingers. "dad do we still have those gas masks? The ones that don't cover the eyes or face?" he nodded, smiling as he went to grab one and gave it to naruto. The mask itself was a jet black but the filters were lined with an electric blue, covering his lower face and bringing his eyes to attention. It didn't take naruto long to fall in love with the look, gesturing for the price.

"that will be.. lets see. A months' worth of blacksmithing materials.. a starters set of the blacksmithing kit. The how to's of weapons making.. and the clothes.. around about 5,000 ryo". Smiling and getting out a 10,000 ryo note, naruto collected his equipment with a few clones and nodded his head in respect to the store owner and his old classmate. "thanks guys. And don't worry, I'll try to get my first shipment over at say.. the end of the week". They nodded, giving their thanks to him as he left the store. Walking back over to his new home, he was surprised to see people moving boxes into it, boxes filled with his stuff. _"damn.. that was um.. quick."_ He walked over and greeted them, carrying his new possessions into the back of the store and setting up new equipment in the forge.

"well.. what do I do now.. I have at least a couple more hours before we get called in to meet and get our teams." "why not make a weapon or two boss? Try and get into the habit before 1pm? Then take the next half hour to relax on your way to the academy with a slow walk?". The blond nodded, dismissing his clones as he looked at the forge with narrowed eyes. He walked round to the coal, filling the forge to a comfortable amount and threw in the kindle, lighting it and sighing as he felt the warm glow of the flames. "lets start with a basic katana.." smiling, naruto got some of the pre-smelted iron ingots that he had brought, putting them in the 'cup' of the forge and letting the them melt till the cup and the iron were red hot. Then walking over to the moulds, he picked out the one for a basic katana blade, setting it in place and filling it with the hot metal.

As he waited for the last drops of molten iron to fall, he filled up the water tank with the inbuilt seal, smiling as he watched the mould and the stone casket it was laid in fill up with water, cooling the metal into the shape he needed. Using a set of tongs and a thick pair of leather gloves, he then held the blade over a grinding wheel, sharpening the blade down to a paper thin edge, nearly cutting through the very gloves he was using. "damn.. that's good. Now comes the handle". Going back over to the book he had been using for reference, the blond quickly got a block of chakra infused wood and proceeded to very finely carve it into the long handle it told him to make, then using fine wrappings and bindings to cover the handle. Finally, he slid the blade into place, putting in a basic steel handguard to hold it and the handle in place.

"phew.. that was hard work. But I'm proud of what I made here. Hmm.. what should I call you?". He looked over the blade and the sheath his clone had finished making as he put the parts together, but was disheartened to see that he had no inspiration for the blade. Hearing the bell on the shop door ring, he sighed before taking the blade out front, putting it on the counter and looking at the customer inside. It was a fairly tall woman, long black hair and a red dress, white bindings over it as she.. glared at him? "so you're the little gaki who brought the place.." "u-um I'm sorry if that displeases you ma'am. I was offered it and decided to take the man up on his deal".

But it seemed the woman wasn't in the mood to listen or even begin to try and negotiate with him.. as shown by the fist wrapped around his collar. "I don't care what deal you made kid, this was my sensei's home before she died and I will not let some snot-nosed brat ruin it! You will sell the place back to the person who owned it before you and get out of here, GOT IT!?". Poor naruto was about to start tearing up, knowing his first official home was about to be stolen from him by the bitch in front of him… until a wrinkled old hand gripped her shoulder and a familiar voice spoke in a harsh voice. "he will do no such thing kuranai.. let him go. now. And you can take off the mask naruto, I doubt anyone will use a smoke bomb anytime soon".

The now named kuranai's eyes widened as she heard the boy's name, her breath hitching when she saw the child's face. _"oh my god, I just threatened sensei's son! What is wrong with me!?"_ "don't worry naruto, I'm sure kuranai-chan here just mistook you for someone else.. correct?". Nodding, the woman helped flatten out the area she had grabbed, frowning and muttering apologies. "that's um.. ok. I can understand. So… what do you think of the new place jiji?". Looking around, the hokage's first comment was of how he needed to stock up, drawing a small chuckle from him and the woman. But then he noticed the item next to naruto, his eyebrow rising.

"…naruto.. did you make that?" "oh this? um yeah, I just got finished with it. I was trying to think of a name before kuranai-san came in and um.. well lets not mention that again". Blushing in embarrassment, the woman just decided to remain quiet as the hokage took the blade out of it's sheath, smiling. "hmm.. this is good. Very good for your first try naruto-kun. I would suggest adding a little more carbon next time just to make sure you don't make the blade TOO hard or it could snap. But this is a good blade overall, very nice on the curve.. weight is a bit off but other than that, a good first time blade.". naruto's expression at the praise was something the old man couldn't help but smile at, the shining eyes and wide grin enough to make his old heart rise.

"…how about saisho no kaze?" turning to kuranai, the boy tilted his head out of confusion. "well, this is your first blade made In this store.. and your name means maelstrom. So it's the first blade to come from the storm, the first wind..". naruto simply smiled and nodded, putting it in the display case next to the counter and marking the name in above it. "you aren't going to sell it naruto?" shaking his head, naruto grinned "as you said, this is the first wind. Everyone depends on the first wind to let them know a storm is coming, so I will let people use this as a way to tell just how much this storm has grown".

The two just chuckled at the boy's words, watching as he went out front and looked at the blank sign. They watched as he formed 3 clones, each of them getting to work on a stencil/ design for the new sign. "so.. what are you going to call this place naruto?". Hiruzen watched with proud eyes as naruto seemed to glow in the light, watching his clones get to work on the sign as a team. "well how can I name my first sword after the wind and not honour it with the store's name? from now on, this is my store.. **the steel vortex** ". The two adults nodded in approval, admitting that the name seemed to fit the boy AND the store rather well. "ok you three, get to work on more weapons and get our stock up after you're done!".

Receiving a loud 'YES BOSS' in return, naruto smiled and waved to the two behind him as he took off down the road, towards the academy.. and towards his future.


	4. test of torture and the final break

**_I do not own naruto or any other franchises mentioned_**

Naruto grinned behind his gas mask as he walked up to the academy, his hands in his pockets as he looked upon it's gates for what he knew would be the last time as a student. Taking the air in through his gas mask, he sighed and stepped into the academy grounds, relishing the feeling he got from knowing each step took him closer and closer to his team. He could feel his blood boiling and his chakra pulse when he stepped through the door. _"come on naruto.. you only got yourself a new look… and a bloodline… yeah… this is gonna be fukin annoying"._ Sighing as he sped up, jogging calmly to his class, he smiled as he passed iruka on his way. "sensei, good to see you're up and about"

He received a pained smile in return, iruka leaning on his crutch. "well I would already be in the classroom if it wasn't for my injuries. Nice look by the way, blue and black are much more fitting that orange" pouting as his brother-figure once again pointed out his dislike for his favourite colour, not that iruka could see it behind the mask, he sighed and took the paperwork for the man so he could make his way down the hall. "who do you think is on your team naruto?" "well presuming the fact that I'm now dead last.. probably sakura and sasuke. Unless something else happens but, who knows"

Nodding as he entered the class, iruka had to hold back a chuckle as he watched the class mutter and completely focus on naruto's new look. "is that the dobe?" "yeah, he looks.. different" "different? You mean hot!" naruto had the decency to blush at the words, the mask unfortunately not covering the entire blush which spouted a burst of giggles from the girls who saw. Taking a seat near to the front, his blush only grew when one of the girls leant against him and whispered in his ear. Iruka decided to ignore this as revenge for the boy's increasingly high ramen bill, actually snorting behind his hand when he saw the girl kiss his cheek. _"TAKE THAT NARUTO!"_

Meanwhile naruto was in a torturous heaven, his heart beating a thousand miles a second. The girl next to him, ami if he remembered correctly, was actually one of sasuke's fangirls.. until he had just walked in however. She had whispered in his ear, saying how he was now officially class hottie before kissing him on the cheek and placing her hand just a little to close to his thigh. When her hand started to creep up, he grabbed it under the table and pushed it down, burning a bright red. "aww..naruto-kun, why did you have to stop me?". she spoke in a hushed whisper so as not to get caught, naruto returning the answer at the same volume.

"because you don't know me, I don't know you and this is wrong… y-you should s-stop..". the girl pouted and nodded, what rational mind she had overpowering her fangirl mentality. But there was one fangirl who… wasn't of such a rational mind. The pink haired kunoichi known as sakura leapt to her feet in joy as she heard her name and that of sasuke Uchiha in the same team, causing naruto to sigh and wait for his own name. "and sai. Your team sensei is Kakashi hatake". Now that sent an unwanted shiver of uncertancy up the boy's spine, this news being what he would call an unknown. And as an experienced gamer, he had come to learn one thing. Unknowns.. brought trouble. Without a single warning, naruto yelped as the door was knocked off it's hinges by an outstretched leg, a _long feminine leg._

A long trench coat and mesh shirt led to a sadistic grin and twinkling brown eyes, purple 'pineapple' hair blowing in a non-existent wind as this 'unknown' walked into the room as iruka sighed. "and finally, as the special ops two-man team, naruto uzumaki with sensei anko mitarashi… god help you naruto". That was the last warning the boy received from iruka, the now named anko wrapping a single arm around his neck and using the shunshin jutsu to appear above the school, throwing naruto onto the roof stairs as she landed in a crouch with the same damned grin. "right gaki! Name, likes, dislikes and hobbies along with your dream. Go. now!". Deciding to just go with whatever the fuck was happening to him, naruto sat up straight and fired back his answers at the same speed. "NARUTO UZUMAKI. LIKES: RAMEN AND VIDEO GAMES, DISLIKES: ARROGANCE AND PERVERTS, HOBBIES: PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AND TRAINING, DREAM IS TO BECOME HOKAGE MA'AM!".

Anko's grin only grew at the boy's reaction, looking forward to putting that energy to use in his training. "ah, so you are tamed enough to think straight lil fox?". The boy quickly turned his head to anko with anger in his eyes, that dammed name of his seeming to draw out a dark reaction. Dark as in he had, using speed he didn't know he had, pulled out an M9 pistol and proceeded to blow anko's head clean off. Or he would have, had it been her and not a mud clone. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the blade of a kunai at his throat and a soft and gentle, yet still strong grip on his hand. "careful kid.. I didn't mean to trigger ya. Put the weapon down and I'll put mine down. Got it?". Nodding slowly, he let the gun fade from existence, the kunai being drawn away slowly.

"…so anger issues concerning the fluff-but are going to be a thing. Don't worry kid, the hokage filled me in on your… circumstances. I know the fox is gone..". nodding again, naruto's eyes laid stunned. Not at the jounin's speed, he knew that would happen. But rather that in the split second that he let his anger control him, he had attempted to murder this woman. "…oi! Kid! Look if you're afraid of your anger, I'll let you in on a few things to help you control it ok? For now, I think I should explain what's going on". Nodding with a slowly calming heartbeat, naruto sat still and waited for the woman to continue. "now.. due to certain.. circumstances that I am not fully aware of yet, the council has decided you and I are to work together. Normally, a sensei would put into place a test to ensure your willing participation in team based missions. We.. we are assassination and interrogation only. Got it?"

Naruto nodded, not exactly happy that he had been charged with a sadistic and unsavoury career path so early on in his ninja career, but will understanding that his childhood was now gone. He was a killer, a fighter, a shinobi… he had no choice but to assassinate whoever's name had the right price. "and because of that, I am giving you the test that all newbie interrigators get. Inside cell A-7 of the anbu prison is a blood clone that has your passcode to passing my test. You have until sunrise tomorrow to extract the information without killing him. Good luck". Any answer the boy would have given was cut off as an anbu took his hand, shunshining him into the same prison he was meant to be in, missing anko's saddened face

"good luck whiskers.. I hope its only the clone that ends up scared"

 **CELL A-7**

Resisting the urge to throw up from the unprepared shunshin, naruto cast a small glare into the anbu's mask and slit eyes, only getting a little more pissed when an amused voice came from behind the porcelain cover as they opened the fully covered iron door, showing a man with a sack over his head inside. "go ahead.. it is your interrogation kid. Do whatever you have to in order to get the information. Just don't kill him". Nodding silently and walking into the room, the boy actually shivered as the sound of the door closing shut seemed to be the bell staring his timer. Walking up to the man, he decided to go for the direct approach. "what is the passcode". Receiving silence in return, naruto sighed before walking around the man.

"I can make you hurt you know.. I can make it painful. I can make it burn.. I can do whatever I want for the next 12 hours as long as I don't end your life… and I can make sure you'll wish I had. So.. are you going to co-operate?". His answer was a deep voice laughing, glaring right at him through the paper bag. "you couldn't hurt a fly kid. I can hear it on your tongue, you haven't tasted blood yet..". sighing, naruto took a kunai out of his pouch and pressed the tip of the blade to the man's arm. "last chance.. what is the passcode". When silence was all he got in return, he took a silent shaky breath before pushing the knife in slowly.

Blood dripped down the man's arm as he audibly grit his teeth, holding back what sounds of pain a normal man would make. When he did that, naruto slowly and brutally pulled the tip of the blade down his arm, making a small jagged incision into the skin before using a second kunai to criss-cross it with multiple cuts, none of them enough to harm the man fatally. When he remained without an answer, he bit his lip and sighed, turning away to the wall. "….don't make me do this. I just want the passcode, that's all.." "and I want you to eat shit and die demon brat, why don't you fucking just end me like the DEMON we all know you are!".

Now anko, who was behind the one way mirror with a small bowl of popcorn, dropped the item as it shattered on the ground as her eyes widened. "oh he just fucked up…". The next sound came in a duet, a combination of an ear splitting BANG and the screams of agony from the man as blood dripped from the stump that remained of his ring finger. Walking up to the man, naruto emotionlessly used the small pistol to remove his fingers, one by one for each wrong answer the man gave. When he ran out of fingers, he swapped his clip and looked at the man. "passcode..". when silence was once more his answer, he sighed before ripping the bag off the mans head and placing the barrel to his eye.

"….do it demon bra-AHHHHHH!" the shot of another bullet rang out, naruto's face being covered in grey matter and blood as the man's left eye was destroyed, as was part of his head. Surprisingly, the man was still alive, the sight horrific and downright nightmarish. "h-how am I…" his answer was the sudden realisation of a strange pain in his chest, looking down to see a red light in a circular device. "h-huh?" "that device is a very handy little machine. It does what healing justu doesn't and can keep a man alive for hours after he should have… died. So.. do you want to end this suffering, or feel more pain. Because I still have a few more tricks up my sleaves…".

Going silent as he gazed into the boy's eyes, the man's gaze steeled before he went silent once more, drawing naruto to sigh and actually gain a saddened expression to his face. "what a shame.. I was hoping that you would let me just end this. tell me mr, how long have we been here?" ignoring the blood that was spat into his face, he watched as the man looked at the clock. "…4 hours… 4 hours brat.. you were awfully slow with my fingers". Nodding, naruto leant back and watched the man from his position on the wall. "see? Its that easy to give me an answer.. but your voice is too deep for me. let's raise it an octave or two". It was then that even anko went partly green in the face, watching as naruto created and slammed a large double-sided Warhammer that he made from nowhere into the man's crotch, two loud wet popping sounds being the first thing that echoed from the room.. before the screams started.

"WHAT IS THE FUCKING PASSCODE!?" "ITS SNAKE-TEME, ITS SNAKE-TEME NOW PLEASE GOD END ME!". nodding as he watched the man cry, naruto pulled the device out of his chest and watched as the life drained from the man's eyes before dissolving into a puddle of blood as blood clones always did. Leaving the room, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder. "…are you ok kid?" "no. no I'm not ok. i..i think im gonna..". his words were cut off by the bucket handed to him, anko watching on with a downcast expression as he emptied his stomach into the item. When he finally stopped, anko took him into the anbu showers nearby and instructed him to wash the blood off of his hair and face as she waited outside the stall.

The sounds of hot water and steam hitting the tiled floor was all that she heard, sighing as she also began to hear the tell-tale sounds of tears. "…..it's ok to cry kid. I didn't think that he'd drag it out so much..". when the tears became hysterical sobs, anko's heart broke as she reached into the stall and pulled the sobbing naruto into a tight hug. She knew he had killed before, having ended mizuki's life but that was quick.. this was slow. And he actually had to cause as much pain as he could.. no one could handle that on their first time. Ignoring the fact that the boy was nude, she cuddled and cradled the boy close to her as she whispered comforting words into his ear.

The normally insane and sadistic woman couldn't help but feel.. happy, with the boy clinging onto her. She never considered her a motherly figure, but she had always played the annoying sister to kuranai when she came home late from her dates… but now, she felt.. right. Holding the boy close to her like an older sibling. "its ok kid.. it's ok… it's never nice I know.. but hey. You did what you needed to.. and besides, its over now.. come on. Let's get you home". Nodding silently, the boy got dressed and walked up to anko as she took them out of the base, appearing right outside his new home. "…." Sighing at the boy's quietness, anko knew that she had to approach this carefully due to the fact the boy's mind was probably very fragile at this time.

Helping the boy to his door, she stepped in and watched as the clones carried weapons out of the forge and placed them onto the walls in awe, smiling as she looked the weapons over. "these are.. damn. This is damn near expert craftsmanship here naruto. I'm impressed". Smiling softly at the woman's praise, he walked over to the counter and nodded thankfully at the clone that had watched over the shop while he was gone. "so… any idea on what that was?". tilting her head in a confused manner, she watched as naruto looked at her. "why I snapped like that.. there is anger and then there is whatever the hell that was. i.. I felt something similar to what the kyuubi's chakra used to feel like". Sighing, the woman sat on the other end of the counter, looking down at the boy. "I don't know gaki. It could be a second personality, PTSD, anything. Before we left I sent for one of our psyche evaluators. He should be able to assist".

Their conversation was halted as the bell on naruto's door chimed, causing them to look as a tall man with grey hair walked in with sasuke and sakura, their third teammate staying outside. "oh hey guys, what are you doing here". It was kakashi that replied "I heard there was a new weapons store in town and thought I would treat my adorable new team to a weapon or two. What do you have in the cheapish yet durable area?". Ignoring the shocked faces on sakura and sasuke, naruto jumped the counter and walked over to the place his clone's memories showed him where the lesser quality weapons were. "hmm… I'll tell you what. Because it's my first day open I'll let you buy two of these weapons but the one with the lower price gets say… half price.?". accepting the man's eye-smile as his answer, he walked over to sakura and sasuke with a smile.

"since when did you own a shop dobe?" "since this morning teme. I brought it with some money I won in a bet against the hokage and have been using clones to run it while I finished my test. How did yours go?". watching as sakura sighed and sasuke shrugged, he deadpanned and looked them in the eyes. "he passed you without one didn't he..". he actually felt rather pissed off as sakura nodded, angry that his test required something that mentally scared him while these two got off scot free. Watching sakura giggled at his expression, the boy decided to try his luck as he always did and ask the girl out. "hey sakura..". the girl stopped giggling and turned to him, a small smile on her lips. "yes naruto?" "i.. um.. don't suppose you would want to… go get dinner or something?".

Now. Normally, sakura would say no, berate him a little, maybe hit him and naruto would be fine in an hour. Now though.. he was scared. Not because of the fact he had asked her publicly, no.. it was because she was looking at him with a small sad smile and sighed, gently pulling him out of the shop and around the corner to a nearby ally. _"oh god is she going to kiss me? or does she just want to hurt me out of sight of our sensei"._ When she stopped and turned to him however, his heart dropped at the look in her eyes… _pity._ "I'm… I'm sorry naruto. I understand that you like me.. a lot. Sasuke helped me see that what you feel for me isn't just a simple crush but.. i just can't. its not that you're unattractive or anything of the sort.. but.. you just aren't my type. I prefer a smart, mysterious boy.. not a dense sunshine ball of energy. You even spent so long going after me, you missed hinata having a crush on you and now she's with kiba. To put it simply.. you need to grow up. We aren't children anymore.. we're shinobi. Crushes aren't something we should focus on and sadly… I think you've missed your chance".

…

…

…

Silence echoed through the air as naruto's head dropped, tears burning his eyes. But not tears of sadness.. no. these were of anger. Anger at himself for missing his chance with a girl as sweet and kind as hinata, angry at sakura for being a hypocrite and blaming him for something she herself was at fault for too. But most of all… he was angry at the world. As a shinobi, love was going to be rare for him now. He had spent what he thought was years' worth of work into laying the stones to sakura's heart.. only to hear he had been building a bridge to nowhere, her heart having never been on his map. "I'm sorry naruto…" "no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bothering you, I'm sorry for ever attempting to try and get you to go out with me… I'm sorry for **wasting both our time** ".

The sheer coldness in his voice was enough to freeze sakura's heart, the girl's eyes widening as she realised just HOW MUCH she had fucked up. Ino has suggested she take a gentler approach and sasuke himself had said she should be careful because of naruto's very small amount of friends and loved ones. She had thought that being honest with him and telling him the truth would help, that being kinder would soften the blow. Oh how wrong she was, as shown by the very shiver she got from the boy walking past her. _"if I am going to be alone.. I guess I don't need to act happy anymore"_

The boy watched as he walked into the shop, passing sasuke as he walked upto the counter and looked at the weapons set on top of it. "…so that's one katana and one short dagger. That will be 120,000 ryou… and if you count in the sword sasuke is trying to hide, 200,000". Smirking as the arrogant boy was caught stealing, he watched as Kakashi took the higher grade katana and placed it back on the rack and handed him the money, taking the weapons and leaving after. "…so. I'm going to guess what the pinkette said wasn't what you wanted to hear?" "no. but it was what I needed to… maybe I should just give up on girls". He leant forward onto the counter, looking at anko with dull eyes. " why are you here anyway..? isn't my test over?" "yes but I'm just making sure you stay to meet with my friend- oh here he is now".

The two looked to the main door to see a tall man with long blond hair walk in, waving to anko and naruto with a small smile. "finally inoichi, you took ages" "sorry, ino decided to try and coax me into giving her time off so I had to fight to even leave the house. Is this the kid?" nodding and stepping out of the shop, anko waved to the two men before leaving, inoichi turned to naruto with a serious expression. "ok. Now… I know who you are naruto and lord third has told me about what happened to the fox… so I know this relies purely on your mind and your mind alone. So I'm going to need you to describe what happens exactly when you snap". Nodding, naruto walked over to the shop door and flipped the sign so they wouldn't be disturbed, closing the blinds too before turning on the lights and walking back over.

"well.. I don't know exactly sir. It happens whenever I get called demon brat or I get filled with an intense anger. This.. flame like feeling seems to grow in my stomach and then I end up feeling like something is.. guiding my movements. Its not like a puppet either, more like a water current that I can fight… but I choose to obey it because It doesn't feel right to fight it.". nodding, inoichi sighed before looking up from his notepad. "can you show me the seal on your stomach naruto?". Doing so, naruto watched as inoichi looked at the seal and studied it. "…there's… something else in here. There's a personality dampener that seems to have fractured… this is just you're anger that you've built up over the years coming out in bursts. It seems to have formed a… second personality of sorts. Only this isn't a consciousness but rather a trance-like state. It'll go over time but until then, we need to keep you calm. I would suggest meditation and to find a worthwhile hobby".

Nodding at the man, naruto hopped down from the counter and smiled, thankful that nothing major was wrong. Seeing the man out, he locked up the shop and walked upstairs to his room, laying to rest any worries he had as he too laid himself to rest, knowing that tomorrow would bring more of what he had experienced this day… a sleepless night awaited him.


	5. assassination and infection

**_I do not own naruto_**

Sweat and blood dripped from his face, the area around him dotted with large gouges in the earth. He didn't know how or when the attacker had made his move, all he knew.. was he was not going to make it. First had been his guard, bu. He had simply been taking a social drink with his business partners, a glass of scotch in his hand as he and his fellow bandits enjoyed the plunders of their latest raid.. and that is when shit went to hell. He remembered it now, a deafening crack in the air as bu's head cracked open, blood and brain matter being scattered all over the wall behind him. Then fell his second partner, a second projectile and crack signalling the tear of his heart. Blood covered them both, leaving only him to run from the room.

 ** _CRACK_**

His leg was gone. Not just injured but gone, something fast absolutely tearing it off at the knee, leaving him to crawl to safety… another crack, his arm rendered useless. Another crack and there went his foot, the ankle now nothing but torn tendons and shattered bones. He knew he would die here, so instead of resisting, he sat against the wall and watched. Watched as the tree-line in the distance showed itself with a small glint of light, the screams of the hotel's residents and the yells of anger from his fellow bandits being dulled out as he focused on this one glint… a final crack. And his world.. went dark.

"…targets down, one non-target down, civilians evacuated. Proceeding with phase 2" _"_ _ **copy that, take them down gamer**_ _"._ The boy nodded with a sigh, taking off his balaclava to show the face of one Uzumaki naruto, in his hands a large sniper rifle, the barrel still smoking as he placed the brace down. Tossing the weapon away as it dissolved into chakra, he got out his binoculars and scoped out the numbers. "I count three bandits out front with swords, two on the roof. It seems to be a small group, like the intel said… how would you recommend I dispose of them hebi?" **_"up to you gaki. This is your mission, I've completed mine. Collateral damage.. is allowed. The hotel is only a front"_**. Almost as if he was waiting to hear that, naruto smirked before holding out his hand and letting the air ripple as usual. he had learned to move past this stage, but he preferred to do it when he could.

Letting the handle come through, naruto grasped it and pulled it from the portal with a flourish, the weapon looking like a large wide rifle without a barrel. In it's place was a rail system, on it laying a large oval object with a square base, the tip of it a dark red with a yellow band on it. **_"using the fatboy.. really?"_** his answer was to pull the trigger, watching as the nuke flew through the air, the earth itself was actually shaking when it impacted, the hotel and all bandits inside turned to ashes and rubble as a bright orange mushroom cloud rose around it. "…life is fleeting now, gone in a flash of light, my hand smites the ashes". The sounds of footsteps behind him did not alert naruto, instead he simply stood watching the hotel as it burned. "a haiku? Damn, poetic and a weapons user.. you sure you're a ninja and not a samurai kid?".

Chuckling and letting the fatboy launcher dissolve, he shook his head and turned to the treeline once again, walking back to the campsite that was in reality just a few meters behind him. "no.. I just feel it's a good way to keep down the feeling of death. It was inoichi that suggested I get the hobby after all". Anko nodded as she sat down, removing her earpiece as naruto did the same. "… number.. 87 now isn't it? Of c-ranks I mean. Its been only a few months and you've already done so many.. yet not a single d-rank" "well I have you to thank for that anko-sensei. Plus with the shop, I don't need to worry about bringing in that much money.. even though I have quite a bit of ryou in my account". He noticed anko sigh and turned to her, his eyebrow raised. "... there's something bad I have to tell you naruto. My mission here was more than yours.. orochimaru has a base nearby".

The boy said nothing, understanding why anko was having trouble with said base. "seals?" "seals.. bastard has learnt and now whenever I get close, this fucking mark on my shoulder begins to burn". He nodded, poking the fire before sighing and looking into the flames. "so.. I go in. take out what seals I can and if it's the case that I can't, search the base for whatever I can find worthwhile?". Anko nodded but then passed him a dossier, the kanji showing it contained classified information. "there's something else in there naruto. According to what information we could find, it's a… it's a class 3 curse mark. I'm afraid that the council wants it to study so I want you to 'accidentally' destroy it. It'll get us reported but the hokage will protect us". Nodding, he threw the dossier back to anko and stood up, looking at the woman.

"lets get going then. Its still a few hours till sunrise so we can get the jump on anything inside..i only hope that we don't meet the snake himself". The woman stood too, sighing as she took off in the direction of the base as her student followed close behind, leaving only the embers of a small fire as a sign they were ever there. They sped through the trees together, leaving only small amounts of leaves to fall and rustle as they passed them. eventually they reached what looked like an underground building, the only entrance being a downwards facing ramp and a large stone door covered with engraved seals. Hearing anko hiss and drop to her knees, naruto watched as she clutched at her seal as it began to spread. "get back anko.. these seals have a radius of affect and you're on the edge"

Moving back a few feet, anko sighed as the mark calmed down and shrunk back to its original size, watching as naruto walked forward only to stop seconds later. "….anti chakra seals. Large ones.. very…very.. large… I wont be able to use chakra at all when I enter here.". she watched he stepped out of range and walked up to her, leaning down and sighing as he took his equipment belts off and placed them down next to her. "all of my equipment is chakra based.. they're just dead weight here.". he then held his hand out, making a pistol appear and filling it with as much chakra as could before making a large amount of clips and attaching them to a bandolier that he pulled out from his bag.

"wait,I thought you said chakra is useless in there? Aren't your weapons made from chakra?" "no. it's more like a reverse summoning jutsu, I can call upon them when needed and they stay in this plane as long as they are in contact with me. and something tells me I'm going to need a lightweight weapon in there." Attaching a silencer to the pistol, he grabbed a single kunai and walked back to the door, physically shuddering as he felt his chakra become locked off as he walked into the seal's range. As he opened the door, he had to cover his mouth to prevent vomiting as the stench of rot and death flew out of the gap. "jesus, what the fuck died in here!?". Placing his gas mask over his face, he pulled his hood up and walked into the base with his gun raised, clicking his tongue in irritation as he noticed the lights were either flickering or broken. _"looks like there was an attack… and not by humans either"._

Moving slowly through the base, naruto's eyes scanned the hallways. When he reached the third hallway, his heart dropped and he felt the air go cold as he heard something that he hoped he would never come across in his life. Groans.. pained.. dead… sluggish.. groans. Slowly turning the corner, he peaked round as his eyes shot wide, watching as a tall humanoid figure in a bright yellow hazmat suit repeatedly slammed into a glass door, it's body impacting the plane of glass with just enough force to make it shake, showing it was not actually conscious of what it was doing. _"no… no no no… he wouldn't! orochimaru you bastard!"_. The creature was revealed to naruto as the light above it flickered for a split second, showing the tears and bite marks on the figure, the grey skin and white eyes… and the decayed flesh. _"…zombies… he made..fucking.. zombies…"_. Sighing as he reached up to his earpiece, he focused on the static until a voice came through. **_"yes naruto?"_** "anko.. there are zombies down here. The walking dead.. it seems to be the result of a disease or infection.." **_"WHAT!? Shit! Naruto this is a code black situation, we need to fucking remove all traces of these poor souls or the entire elemental nations could be put at risk!... I'll send for a clean-up crew but its up to you… exterminate them naruto. Not a single one can survive"_**

Nodding as the radio returned to static, naruto sighed before he walked up to the glass panel and looked the creature in the eyes as it looked dead at him. "…you poor.. poor man. I'll make it quick". Raising his gun, he sighed before putting a bullet between the walker's eyes, destroying the glass pane and walker's skull in one shot. He frowned as he heard growls and animalistic roars come from further within the base. His eyes widened however when a runner came from one of the rooms, running right towards him with near-chunnin speed _"AN INFECTED!?"_ grunting as he raised his arm to the runner's neck to prevent a fatal bite, he drove his kunai into the creature's head and sighed relieved as it dropped to the floor next to him.

However this period of rest was short lived, the sounds of more walkers coming close being the only warning sign before the door at the end of the hall was broken down, a horde of the creatures coming, PILING out of the small gap like a wave of flesh, teeth and claws.. and all heading for naruto. "SHIT!" quickly scrambling to his feet and smashing his way through another door, naruto pulled over a filing cabinet and watched with his gun drawn as the door was slowly broken down. Emptying his clip into as many walkers as possible, he sighed before sliding down the wall behind him as the hole that was made was now filled with the corpses of the walkers he had shot. "fuck.. one clip down. And there's got to be at least 40 or so outside there.". looking around while reloading his gun, naruto smiled as he saw a nearby computer that seemed to still have power connected to it.

"lets see.. project mk3. The curse mark… its… the mark of death? Huh.. whats this.. a text log?" clicking on the file, naruto watched as the words made their way onto the screen, his eyes following them. " **doctors log, day 16 of the outbreak. Using the shikki fuin along with the curse mark, orochimaru-sama has found a way to put the essence of death himself into the curse mark. But things have gone wrong.. dreadfully wrong. When a liquid copy of the death mark got into contact with an artificial copy of the bubonic plague, all hell broke loose. The gas produced… changed people. The victims became more aggressive and seemed to become.. cannibalistic. Over time, those who died to the gas began to rise once more, now known to be caused by a parasite similar to the zombie ant virus. Things were going well, we had the infection contained for days… until that damned bastard takai got himself bitten and didn't tell anyone. Now.. now I'm the only one alive.. and I too have been bitten. I have, I would say maybe a day or two until I fully lose myself… please… to anyone who reads this. destroy this base and everything it holds.. may god forgive us for our sins"**

Sighing as the text file ended, naruto bowed his head in respect for the doctor who wrote the message.. until he heard a loud groan behind him. Tuning in an instant, naruto screamed out in agony as a set of teeth clamped down into his arm, unloading three bullets into the creature that had latched on. when it fell, his heart dropped and eyes widened as he saw just what had bitten him… the doctor. The undead lay there, _naruto's_ flesh and blood still on it's teeth. "n-no.. please god no.." tears sprouted to naruto's eyes as he looked at the bite, watched as the veins around it slowly became a dark black and spread up to his elbow. Knowing he had only one choice, naruto dried his tears and calmed himself, pulling out his gun and sighing shakily. He knew that the time was now counting, and counting fast.. he needed to find a cure, or at least a way to destroy this place. Or he too would soon die…

 ** _"NARUTO? NARUTO I HEARD SCREAMING! WHAT'S WRONG!?"_** cursing himself as he noticed he had knocked his radio, turning it on accidently, he set the speaker and sighed, speaking in a weak voice. "i.. I was bitten sensei. One of them.. got me by surprise.". the gasp and silence on the other end was enough to know that she had heard what he said clearly. "s-sensei.. if I don't make it out in time.. blow this place up. Put everything you can into it. And if I do make it out.. remember.. it might not be me. this.. this could be the last time you hear my voice. So.. just in case.. tell everyone I'm.. that I'm sorry".

Crushing the microphone before anko could reply, naruto steeled himself and looked through the files on the computer, begging kami to let him find something to help him. And he did.. but not on the computer. No. his answer and salvation came from one fact. He could feel his chakra.. it seemed the seals were tuned to DNA and now, he had DNA from one of the doctors inside him. He cast his pistol aside, using some cloth to put his bitten arm in a sling before making a small shotgun, a rail loading system to assist in reloading the weapon.. before blasting the wall down next to him and quickly blowing away a large amount of the walkers, cocking the gun before repeating his actions until one walker remained.

Sticking the barrel into the creatures mouth, naruto pulled the trigger and watched as the skull was reduced to mush and bone fragments. Walking down the hall with his gun at his side, naruto sighed and focus chakra into the bite as an attempt to burn the infection out and was happy to say he at least stopped it from progressing. But that meant he was now on a time limit, his chakra reservoir depleting at a steady rate, meaning when it did.. bye bye naruto. He kept walking, knowing running would attract more walkers to his position, holding his gun at his hip and ready to pull the trigger which proved to be a good move when another walker shot out from behind a wall.. and then was splattered across said wall.

"damn fleshbag.." spitting as he walked past the corpse, naruto grunted as his head begin to throb. _"fuck, guess I didn't stop it all getting through.."._ he watched as the world around him flashed orange, almost shaking as he heard whispers and voices telling him to eat. _"n-NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_ the voices got louder before suddenly dying down, the world still a bright orange as naruto fell to his knees, vomiting blood.. black blood. he looked up to find himself in a place different than what he remembered, the hallway replaced by water and sewers.. the same place he met archon. "what the.." **"dark.. cold.. why think… why know…who….why… voice…flesh"** hearing the voice naruto snarled before getting to his feet and taking off down the tunnel, sliding to a stop with wide eyes as he reached the kyuubi's ex cage.

Behind the cage.. sat him. A sicker him, a darker him. Everything was the same except for the paler skin, the black veins and the white eyes. "…of course.. I gave the infection my chakra, it stands to reason it would come here. But.. why was I brought here?" he watched as the sicker version walked up to the bars, leaning against them with wide, hungry eyes and reached out to him with a sickly arm. **"m..merge…we…dying…. merge… save… MERGE!"** before naruto could react, a large tendril of flesh and gore shot out of the copy's arm and impacted him in the chest, causing him to be knocked into the real world. He rolled on the floor, curling up and screaming as he.. _changed_

His hair fell out at a rapid rate, his gums retracting to let horrific fangs protrude from his jaw as his skin tightened and rotted at an accelerated rate before his blue iris's grew, taking over his entire eyes before filling with a horrific glowing yellow, the bones of his arms tearing out of the skin before fusing and healing again, making braces made from bone and flesh as his hands narrowed, bones protruding from the fingertips to create demonic claws. Finally, his muscles grew before compacting, ending naruto's transformation as he looked into the concrete below. **_"host.. merged… we…one.."._** the voice then fell silent, leaving naruto to slowly rise and look at himself in a puddle of blood nearby..

Naruto Uzumaki… was dead… and reborn something… **more.** He watched as this.. thing in front of him raised it's hand to HIS hand, his mind unable to recognise what had happened. "w..what.. n..no.. no goddam it no, I FUCKING HAD YOU HELD BACK!" **_"host.. must.. locate mutagen.. kill.. ALPHA.. become.. true monster.. gain.. self back..before hunger"._** Naruto didn't know why the infection was HELPING him of all things, all he knew was he could feel himself dying.. decaying. His thoughts were ended when he heard growling beside him, watching as a walker made its way over to consume what it thought was weak prey.. oh how wrong it was. going off his new instinct, naruto let himself fly through the air as he pounced onto the walker, tearing it to shreds using his new claws, noticing how he seemed to feel… better after doing so.

 ** _"good…. Feed…HUNGER…"_** he didn't care.. an.. the woman waiting for him.. he didn't care… all he needed was flesh… he sprang off across the floor, a sickly green chakra covering his limbs as the world became but a blur to him. Blood splattered the walls, screams and animalistic growls filling his ears, _sweet syrup and flesh sliding down his throat._ "w-wait…what!?". The world flashed back again, this time finding himself in what seemed like a laboratory. In his hands were chunks of flesh, blood dripping from them as he felt the precious life-liquid drip down his lips… and then the flesh up his throat, splattering the floor below.

Luckily, he looked up to see his surroundings and focused on the tank in front of him. Filled with a glowing orange liquid, he looked to see what looked like a fully human subject. He looked over at the sign next to it, reading it as he walked over. "anti-mutagen… tank… not fully operational.. subject 7.. _fully cured but died in the process.._ damn. Sounds like it's my only hope too…". Hearing the horde coming towards the room, naruto's eyes widened before turning, his heart dropping as he saw he had destroyed the door in his rampage.. and that there was nothing BUT walkers on the other side. He had one choice and that was to climb into the tank before they descended upon him.

Pulling the corpse from the tank, spilling the orange liquid onto the floor as he clambered into it, closing it and holding his breath as the liquid filled the tank again. He winced in pain as needles injected into his spinal cord and arms, his bite mark burning in agony as the liquid entered it. He watched as the zombies filled the room, his eyes watching as they walked up to the tank and slowly began to claw at the glass. _"come on, come on! This needs to hurry up or I'm dead!"_. He watched as the glass slowly began to crack, watching the serem in the needles drain. Just as the last drops made their way into her body, he watched as the glass finally shattered….and his claw lashed out, tearing the face off a walker.

He almost had to laugh at the timing of it, watching as his claws tore through them one by one with him in total control. When he took out the last of the walkers in the room, he closed and deadbolted the iron door and sighed, leaning against the wall as he heard the infected outside clash against it. _"oi.. you still there? Why am I still like this..?"_ the silence that answered him did nothing to comfort him, looking at his hand and the disfigured reflection. But then, just as he was about to give into the facts, he clutched his arm in pain and grunted, sweat dripping down his forehead as all the black veins and blood shot down to his arm, the bite mark and veins around it staying a horrible black, his body regenerating at an accelerated rate until he returned to his original look. "…" curiosity taking hold, naruto flooded the bite with chakra and watched shocked as his body went through the transformation once more, this time with no pain and in a few seconds. "…oh this is gonna be weird to explain".

…oh if only he new


	6. death of the alpha, HIS change

_i do not own_ Naruto

(doing this from phone due to laptop problems, will result in less chapters over time until fixed)

naruto sighed as his eyes opened, laying witness for what felt like the hundredth time to the carnage of his rampage. The dead lay before him in pieces, limbs strewn across the room and blood painting the walls. The door beside him was dented and bowed, the screeches of the infected doctors and patients now but echoes to his silent thoughts. it had been 3 days, 3 whole days since he had come in here.. With what remained of his radio, he had alerted anko and the destruction team to his current status and had received only news that served to chill his heart... the entire complex had been contained in a dome of acidic chakra, killing anything that attempted to enter.. or leave.

so he had sat here, waiting... thinking... planning... his horrifically mutated body now allowed him to consume the flesh of the dead in the room, but there was a problems. As his "zom-self" as he had come to call it, had said... there was an alpha walker around, the **_nightmare_** as it had so kindly been named in the doctor's log. He had even found some of the snake's own notes on the matter, the sannin noting how even he himself had some level of fear for the creature. He knew NOTHING of its appearance or abilities, but he knew one thing about it... it may be an alpha, but he was the apex.

This new mutation had granted him new abilities, not only in body but also in his weapons. Horrific, twisted forms of their past weapons came forth when supplied with the tainted chakra, guns made from flesh and bone that shot balls of burning puss and acid... even his favourite weapon, the m9 pistol.. Was now something that he could only create in his worst nightmares. The basic shape remained the same...but that's when the similarities ended. The metal was replaced with a rotting flesh, the barrel made from hollow bone.. And the bullets replaced with needle like teeth that pierced flesh like a knife through butter. The iron sights were replaced with a miniature ribcage and spine, all in all making the weapon he simply named... styx. Based off the damned river of legend.

Holding styx within his grasp he sighed as the last groans of hunger from behind the door fell into silence, his own breathing being the only sound of life. Opening the door, he cursed under is his breath as he observed the still-standing, silent walkers that blocked his exit into the main room. taking the first step out of the room, he used the bone blade that jutted out from under the barrel to evicerate a walkers throat, slowly continuing the action as he made his way through the group only attract more of the creatures, but as he was already infected and his body had grown used to it " _probably due to the residing chakra from the furball"_ , he saw that the only threat to him were their claws.. their slow.. slow claws. like seriously, who designed zombies to be both the Ultimate hunter.. yet make it so a snail could outrun them? shaking the thought from his mind, the boy simply dispatched of them lazily.

smiling as he picked up a radio, working and still with enough power for extended use, he tuned it into anko's radio frequency and waited for a reply. **_"anko mitirashi here, who is using this channel?_** "me sensei, i'm on my way through the labyrinth to try and find a way to lower the barrier. on a personal update, it seems the infection has been purified and changed due to residual kyuubi-chakra in my system. it has opened up a whole new branch of weapons for me as well as a transformation, but it seems to operate in a similar fashion to your curse mark...". hearing only a sigh on the other end, naruto put the earpiece in and kept the mic near his mouth as he made his way through empty halls. **_"ok kid.. we'll deal with that when you're out of there but right now, you need to deal with this alpha you told us about. the sensors up here say that the barrier is being generated from HER chakra.."_**. he showed no outward reaction to the gender of this so called alpha, having only seen it has a they, it or he in the few scraps of information he could find. "very well... the walkers down here react to sound sensei, I'm going to have to maintain radio silence unless necessary.. wish me luck".

he turned off the radio by the little knob on the side, clipping it onto his belt before sighing. "why didnt i think of this before..". silently bringing a few kage bunshin into existance, he watched as they used knives, small firearms and even their fists to clear the hallways behind and in front of him. strangly Enough, one had been summoned in his infected form, this one putting fown more infected and walkers then the othet clones combined. _"note to self: leave the melee to the infected clones"_. as he was thinking this, the last infection fell, headless, onto the cold stone floor. uncaring as he crushed the skull under his foot, the blond walked down the now corpse filled hall, the few lights that remained showing him to be covered.. absolutely covered, in blood. his hair matted down and crimson, his skin dripping with the lifeblood of these poor souls.

finally, he reached the main door to the room containing the beast he seeked. now some would ask how he knew this, he didnt see the name of the room on any data, no maps to follow.. no. he could tell because the door was hanging off its hinges and the alpha was stairing at him from behind a single pane of glass, eyes filled with wonder and almost adoration. **"son..?".** now due to the Child's size and age, naruto knew she didn't mean that in biological sense.. but he still felt.. something in that moment, causing him yo kneel in front of the glass. "I'm not your son.. just another of your infected". the alph-no.. the little girl nodded, smiling with those sickly rotten black teath he had seen in all the infected **"yes yes! you son! you born again through my gift!"** ah..so that was it. he carried the infection and so he was considered family by this girl. **"maybe white man will stop hurting me now i have a strong son!".** white man.. orochimaru.. the bastard.. "what do you mean hurting you little one".

if the scared look in her eyes didn't tell him the truth, the whimpers did. **e-evelin not supposed to say. bad man hurt Evelin for it.. b-brother juugo tried to talk back but hes gone now... a.a..and so's his mind** ignoring the way she referred to herself in the 3rd person, probably a verbal tick when scared, naruto sighed as he heard the name he had seen inside the data files from before, his mind going back to how juugo had been described as the birth of the curse mark.. enzimes in his body allowing for the changes and power boost. and from the look of it, this little girl was the birth of the lvl 3 curse mark... _"i... dont want to kill her..."._ unable to fight off the hero complex in his mind, naruto sighed as he stepped back and rose his hand "...get back kid.". the child nodded in response, scrambling back as naruto soon unloaded bullet after bullet into the glass, only for them to bounce off. "crap.. reinforced, probably with enough chakra to hold back an army of infected...". the nod from the prisoner within only confirmed his thoughts, biting his thumb in frustration as he anylised the material. **"b..big boom. evelin remember white man test glass with big boom".** "hm.. probably an explosive tag but i don't have any on me...". sighing as he quickly used his bloodline to form a basic 'pineapple' grenade, dropping it at the glass.before diving for cover.

the resulting explosion shook the room, but he still didn't hear the awaited sound of shattering glass. looking round the edge, his eyes widened to see a familiar face staring at him... his own. "what are you doing?". the clone shook its head, pointing to the inside of the glass "look again boss...this little girl's transparent. the reaper death seal is inscribed on her hand.. you're speaking to a living genjutsu, luckily us clones werent caught in it". naruto shook his head, shaking the cobwebs from his mind only to nearly vomit at what he saw. the little girl.. was nothing but a corpse. torn open at the chest with something else in the scratched, somewhat damaged glass cage. _"...necromorph?"_ "thats what we thought too boss, but it seems to be just a coincidence... it's mind is long gone, like a walking coma. it would be kinder to nuke this entire compound and erase the poor souls inside". it was then the clone pulled out a small nucular bomb, ammo for the fatman missile. "go up top boss, i'll deal with this". nodding, the original turned and made his way back to the enterance, therefore missing the clone shift into the infected form. **_"...im sorry boss.. but mother screams in pain.. your cure means nothing in face of her suffering"._**

 **outside.**

naruto silently walked back up the ramp to the outside world, gazing up at anko and the demolition teams. "naruto?? is that you!" nodding, he sighed and walked to the barrier, waiting for his clone to fulfill their part of the job. "what happened, where's the alpha?" "inside sensei.. my clone is destroying it and this compound as we speek". as if waiting for him to say that, the sounds of explosions and crumbling rock welcomed the wave of dust that came from behind him as well as the barrier rising slowly. taking a step forward, his eyes widened as he was overcame with a wave of pain and burning agony, falling to his knees as he screamed in agony. "NARUTO?! WHATS WRONG!". the screaming didn't stop however, his eyes crying tears of blood as he shifted between infected and normal forms before fainting in his mutated self. "medic!".

anko cradeled the blond, watching as the medics ran over to examine him. she had already had to explain countless times about what had happened, how naruto was infected and such, but she herself could only watch in shock as she saw it for herself. the mutations, the changes, the _freak_ on her lap was not her naruto, not her student. no. it was a beast, and he had to suffer this form.. "a-anko-san? we might have a problem". looking to where the medic was pointing, her eyes widened in shock to see the bite marks and black veins dissapearing, the mark of the reaper seal appearing in its place "w-what the..?". the medic stumbled back in shock, anko however just gazed at it. eventually she lifted her head, answering the mans Question.

"in the animal kingdom, the alpha stands as the leader or king of the pack. the guardian, the untouchable... basically the shit. but.. if defeated in battle, either through death or submission, the mantle is passed onto the killer... now put that in a hive mind of mutation and infection where everything and everyone has been killed except for one... all those screams of pain and death.. all those... mantles..titles.. everything.. being passed onto you at once. the horde may be gone but he remains.. an alpha without a pack.. an apex predator".


End file.
